ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Artificer Class/Gunsmith
A master of engineering, you forge a firearm powered by a combination of science and magic. MASTER SMITH * When you choose this specialization at 1st level, you gain proficiency with smith’s tools, and you learn the mending cantrip. THUNDER CANNON * At 1st level, you forge a deadly firearm using a combination of arcane magic and your knowledge of engineering and metallurgy. This firearm is called a Thunder Cannon. It is a ferocious weapon that fires leaden bullets that can punch through armor with ease. * You are proficient with the Thunder Cannon. The firearm is a two-handed ranged weapon that deals 2d6 piercing damage. Its normal range is 150 feet, and its maximum range is 500 feet. Once fired, it must be reloaded as a bonus action. * If you lose your Thunder Cannon, you can create a new one over the course of three days of work (eight hours each day) by expending 100gp worth of metal and other raw materials. * Also, when you reach 11th level in this class, you upgrade your Thunder Cannon to have a second barrel. This allows you to make two attacks as part of the Attack action when using the Thunder Cannon before needing to reload. ARCANE MAGAZINE * At 1st level, you craft a leather bag used to carry your tools and ammunition for your Thunder Cannon. Your Arcane Magazine includes the powders, lead shot, and other materials needed to keep that weapon functioning. You can use the Arcane Magazine to produce ammunition for your gun. At the end of each long rest, you can magically produce 40 rounds of ammunition with this magazine. After each short rest, you can produce 10 rounds. If you lose your Arcane Magazine, you can create a new one as part of a long rest, using 25 gp of leather and other raw materials. BLAST WAVE * Starting at 5th level, you learn to channel thunder or force energy into your Thunder Cannon. Your Thunder Cannon does an additional 2d6 thunder damage on a hit. Also, you can use your action to make a special attack with it. Rather than making an attack roll, you unleash force energy in a 15-foot cone from the gun. Each creature in that area must make a Strength saving throw with a DC of 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier. On a failed saving throw, a target takes 1d6 force damage and is pushed 10 feet away from you. On a successful save, the target takes half as much damage and is not pushed. * This damage increases by 1d6 when you reach certain levels in this class: 9th level (2d6), 13th level (3d6) and 17th level (4d6). PIERCING ROUND * Starting at 11th level, you can shoot lightning energy through your Thunder Cannon. As an action, you can make a special attack with it. Rather than making an attack roll, you cause the gun to unleash a bolt of lightning, 5-feet wide and 30-feet long. Each creature in that area must make Dexterity saving throws with a DC of 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier. On a failed saving throw, a target takes 2d6 lightning damage. On a successful saving throw, a target takes half damage. * This damage increases by 2d6 when you reach certain levels in this class: 15th level (4d6) and 19th level (6d6). EXPLOSIVE ROUND * Starting at 14th level, you can channel more thunder energy or fiery energy into your Thunder Cannon. Your Thunder Cannon now does an additional 4d6 thunder damage instead of 2d6 on a hit. Also, you can use your action to make a special attack with it. Rather than making an attack roll, you launch an explosive round from the gun. The round detonates in a 30-foot radius sphere at a point within range. Each creature in that area must make a Dexterity saving throw with a DC of 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier. On a failed saving throw, a target takes 2d8 fire damage. On a successful save, a target takes half damage. * This damage increases to 4d8 when you reach 17th level in this class. Category:Subclasses Category:Artificer